


所见之人

by MorikoLaurant



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mental Control
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorikoLaurant/pseuds/MorikoLaurant
Summary: 在那之前，有必要检查一下你的状态。艾伦说。艾伦的声音轻轻的，几乎可说是轻柔的。这样的音色与深夜匹配。





	所见之人

**Author's Note:**

> 速肝耶格尔骨科（艾吉向，我是不是又喜提AO3艾吉第一人了……）  
> 基于漫画115的内容，有剧透，但本文内的信息全部编（瞎）造（掰）  
> PG13，只是一个纯洁的摸摸  
> 题目乱取的

　　吉克打开兵团支部走廊尽头那间办公室的门，看见艾伦随意地坐在窗檐，月光洒在他身上。  
　　吉克站在原地没有动。埋藏在阴影里，身体紧绷着，大概是因为衣装不合身。有很多东西哽在喉咙里，仿佛亡魂冲撞冥界的大门。许多亡魂，不，许多画面——肉块横飞，蓝色小花安静地开放；看着自己的肠子从肚中流出，浩瀚的星河在眼前展开；旧照片中的少女，捏沙子的少女；三十人的亡魂加入喉中数量不清的合唱团，慈祥的男人被束住双手对他展露温柔信任的笑。这乱七八糟的交响乐声部太多，太嘈杂，在吉克的胸中回荡着沉闷的回响。他发觉自己经历这一切时就在思考如何将其转述给艾伦。是不可能也不需要的事情，艾伦很可能也不在乎，可他一直在想。  
　　把门关上。艾伦说，声音轻轻的。他一条腿的脚尖稳稳地碰着地，另一条腿在窗台上支起来，一看甚至不像是他在兵团支部的一个办公室里等吉克，而是他从窗户翻进了吉克所在的这个房间。艾伦和吉克上一次见他的时候很不一样，不再残缺，不再流露任何一丝冷清和落魄。他把胡子剃了，长发扎起来露出完整的一张脸，没了胡子之后这张脸看起来更像某个人，某个只消一眼就能让吉克浑身紧绷的人。  
　　吉克希望艾伦快看看他。毕竟他的眼睛是不一样的，和那个人那么不一样。但在那之前，他要如他所说，把门关上。  
　　吉克回头时艾伦还是在窗檐上，左手手肘抵在撑起的膝盖上，手里捏着一个棒球。吉克的身体紧绷了一下。一定是因为衣装不合身。前去接他的耶格尔派士兵自然不会料到有必要多带一身衣装；某个士兵好心地把自己的军装礼服外套脱下来给他，尽管由于那士兵的身材比他小了一号，长款的礼服外套也遮不住膝盖，但比一丝不挂好得多。那名为“道”的星河不在乎他是否宛如新生，但世俗仍然在乎。  
　　可艾伦似乎对他滑稽的衣装也不感兴趣。他盯着那个棒球，好像在和棒球说话。  
　　我听说了，你被雷枪炸了。  
　　是啊。  
　　两次。  
　　是啊。  
　　然后被一个巨人吃了。  
　　是啊。  
　　你从它的肚子里出来。  
　　……是啊。  
　　有个微小的声音在吉克胸中响起，声音在那团混沌的交响中仍然清晰可辨。看看我吧，它说，你毕竟不是那个父亲，不是吗？这声音如同嗫嚅，吉克几乎自己都要为它的姿态惊异。可是接下来他得到了他想要的：艾伦转过头来看向他。不仅如此，艾伦双腿都伸向地面，从窗檐上站起身来，棒球放在窗檐上，手仍然握着棒球的顶端。  
　　那么万幸你还活着。你没留下我一个人，真是太好了。  
　　胸中激荡的杂音突然消失了。所有声音都消失了。一瞬间吉克仿佛耳鸣，仿佛被“安宁”席卷得失聪。这是很诡异的感觉，像一个总在风雨中飘摇的水手，突然踏上坚实可靠的陆地，甚至已经不习惯这份坚固了。  
　　艾伦一改刚刚坐在窗檐时的漫不经心，仿佛饶有兴致般地观察了一番吉克，然后又说一句，话语还是轻轻的：  
　　在那一天到来之前，我们必须得不断前进才行，是吧？  
　　胸中的声音满足得几乎要哼鸣。太傻了。吉克点点头，他突然很想抽烟。抽烟是一个使自己不要看起来那么傻的好方式。  
　　吉克移开目光在办公桌上找烟时艾伦还是饶有兴致地打量着他，面上没什么表情，嘴上却又说了一句话。  
　　所以解脱的日子还得推一推，抱歉。  
　　我知道，我知道……所以我这不是按约定来了吗，我们所有人解脱的日子不是推迟，而是提前，还不赖。吉克咕哝着胡乱地说。该死的这堆抽屉里没有一根烟。他放弃寻找，站起身来看向自己的异母弟弟。艾伦的脸总和一个挥之不去的人影重合。吉克有时想恼怒地挥开那个幻影，但大多数时候首先会先为此紧绷了呼吸。迷失在他身体里的儿童仍然没有被幻念原谅。  
　　可没关系，没关系。即便他得不到拯救，只要拯救了他人，那本身就是对自身无可救药命运的一种拯救。艾伦面无表情，但吉克仿佛能从他眼瞳里的淡漠下挖掘出一点哀愁。当然了，一定是那样，他们都曾受过同样的苦难，所以有着同样的哀愁。尽管海洋和高墙阻断他们，星河之道与血液之流从来没分开过他们。

　　在那之前，有必要检查一下你的状态。艾伦说。艾伦的声音轻轻的，几乎可说是轻柔的。这样的音色与深夜匹配。  
　　什么？吉克一下没反应过来。  
　　检查一下你的状态。艾伦清晰、无辜地说，仿佛在说算术题一样理所当然的事。你遇到了很多怪事，就算身体再生了，不能保证巨人之力一切正常，所以需要检查。  
　　哦……也是。要我割一下哪里，看看伤口能不能愈合吗？  
　　不用，让我看看。艾伦说。艾伦走上前来，边走边从长外套的口袋里拿出一双薄皮手套戴在自己手上，皮革被拉扯时发出紧绷的声响。艾伦张嘴咬住食指指尖部分的手套，头一歪，在手套指尖上扯出一个几乎难以看见的小破口。  
　　这样程度的接触，应该只能让我在“道”上看见你，追溯不到别的人。在真的解放始祖之力之前做这样的实验，不也不错么？艾伦问，绕过办公桌走到吉克身边。

　　他把棒球留在那个窗檐上了。吉克发现他居然成功在脑中留出了一些注意力给那个棒球：窗檐没有阻隔，它危险地贴着窗边，仿佛再震动一下就会掉下去。吉克定定地盯着那个棒球，就像期待一件你害怕的事情时总会想看点别的东西分神，如同儿童在注射器靠近时定定地盯着墙上的蝴蝶。  
　　艾伦拍了拍他的肩。艾伦什么都没有说。吉克机械地伸手摸到自己紧绷的军装礼服的排扣。解下扣子，挣出袖子，脱掉衣服把它放到一边。整个过程中艾伦都规规矩矩地等着，丝毫没有插手。他好像在看吉克，又好像没在看。艾伦大概是不关心这些的。如果人在衣服下面能看到肉体，那么艾伦大约是在肉体中看见骷髅。吉克知道，吉克自己也是这样。他的嘴能对人类的肉体不加思考地开出一打玩笑，但他真正看见的始终是骷髅。一群骷髅快乐地舞蹈[1]，这世界的实质不过如此。  
　　但艾伦在他眼中不是骷髅，也不是肉体。艾伦穿着黑色长裤，开领的内衫和黑色的兜帽长外套。他看起来就像一个人。只不过现在他规规整整地穿着衣服，而吉克不着寸缕。这办公桌够高，桌子的边沿抵在他的腰上。现在他看不到艾伦了，艾伦站到了他身后。脊背上方似是飘荡着触感，仿佛一只手伸在近在咫尺的地方，轻轻触碰着汗毛的末端，却仍未降临。  
　　接着降临了。皮革手套触碰到吉克两翼肩胛的中点，冰凉的触感一下抚上来，很轻，所以很痒。大面积的，是手掌，艾伦并没有把指尖碰上来。皮革是光滑的皮革，但和新生的皮肤接触起来还是有奇妙的触感。那只手在上移，很轻，很缓慢，很痒，吉克忍住想要缩起肩来的冲动。皮革慢慢地从冷变热。艾伦把手放到吉克的后颈处。就是那个区域，他们化作巨人形态时藏身的那个位置。艾伦只是把手盖在那里，像在帮他防御什么攻击。  
　　接着艾伦把指尖压到吉克的皮肤上。  
　　艾伦的手一下就加重了力气，护住吉克后颈的姿态仿佛一下就变成了掐住他的后颈。吉克下意识想要挣，又强行让自己不动。他双臂撑在桌上稳住自己，眼睛紧紧地盯着那个棒球。再有一阵方向不对的微风，它就要掉下去了，从这十几米高的楼层，掉入深不见底的密林，在黑暗幽深的土地里，一寸一寸滑入兔子挖的穴窝。这样的想象对于缓解紧张并没有好处；其实吉克并不知道艾伦现在看到了一些什么，正在体验什么，但他希望他知道，并且突然满怀期待起来。  
　　艾伦抬起了指尖，但没有放开他，手还是压着他的后颈，力道重又变得轻柔。  
　　是不是，一片星空？吉克问，没有转头。肚里升起一阵奇异的颤瑟，一种几乎抑制不住的，要他左摇右晃的激动感，恰如曾经那个人举着历史课本向他提问，而他完全知道要怎样回答就能让那个人开心，那个人会骄傲地摸摸他的头发。不过现在吉克并没有在想那时候的事。一片星空，一条银河，“道”，对吗？他问，几乎是激动的。  
　　艾伦回答他了。艾伦说，别动。  
　　那颗棒球看似安稳地待在窗台，可是到底是从这个角度看过去的错觉，还是它真的已经摇摇欲坠了？不要有风，别动，不要动，不许动。也不要抖了，只不过是有点痒而已。那只已经变得十分温热的手套在他的脊背上缓缓滑动，沿着脊椎，慢慢地一节一节摸下来。吉克撑桌子的手加重了些力道，他有点站不稳了。  
　　艾伦以一个盲人认知物体般的细致一寸寸抚过吉克背部的每一块肌肉。脊椎和肩胛，背肌和腰窝。有时候用指尖细细地揉一揉，手掌随即就加重力道。艾伦安静极了，只是时不时在用指尖触碰吉克的时候从鼻子里发出比较重的一声呼吸。吉克觉得背部发热，就像有一道与他盯棒球的视线一样的视线盯在他背上。艾伦的视线其实一直很冷，他从来也不笑，可低温冻伤时总会给人一种和烧伤等同的感觉。  
　　突然间艾伦的指甲隔着手套掐进他的皮肤。吉克尽量让自己稳稳的一动不动，可那种介于锐钝之间的痛让他一下就咬紧了牙。他没有发出任何声音，艾伦也没有。艾伦安静地、不间断地加大力气，但吉克始终紧咬牙关不吭一声。他怀疑那个地方被艾伦刺出血了。他尽量稳住自己，可有一些反射的颤抖忍不住。  
　　倏忽间疼痛消失了。  
　　艾伦恢复到了一开始的轻柔的触碰，手指画着圈揉着那个他刚刚重掐的地方。有一点异样的湿润感，好像真的出血了。  
　　不痛吗？艾伦问，语气与他今晚开口对吉克说第一句话时的语气没有丝毫变化。  
　　怎么可能，当然痛啊。吉克回答。好像一个卡在喉咙上的枷锁被解开一样，像他终于获准说话了一样。  
　　那你干嘛不说？艾伦甚至仿佛还带了一些惊异地问。  
　　……。不是，我以为你要……  
　　艾伦等他说完，可吉克不知道该说什么。艾伦没有拿开手。  
　　算了，不说那个，你是不是看见“道”了？  
　　他可真是个混蛋啊，不是吗？艾伦平静地回答他。吉克一瞬之间又顿了一下。艾伦的手还在他背上画圈。  
　　……谁？  
　　还有谁，当然是我们的父亲啊，他可真是个混蛋啊，是吧，哥哥。  
　　起风了。微风从窗户里吹进来，吹到他裸露的身体上，汗毛一定是因为寒冷而竖起。棒球好像被吹得往里滚了一点，可不要以为这就安全了，这反而是危险的前兆：只要动起来，就是危险的。  
　　刚刚不是说了吗，这种程度的接触不足以看到“道”。后面半句艾伦没有说，可吉克一下明白过来艾伦到底看到的是什么。他咬紧嘴唇，吞咽一下，压住突然涌上喉头，并向气管进发的一阵酸涩。  
　　不用说，我都明白，我看见了，那种“看见”就仿佛我在亲历。艾伦说。现在艾伦几乎是在他耳边说话了，话语的发音也变得模糊不清，仿佛含糊的嘟囔。艾伦戴着手套的手环过吉克的腰，艾伦几乎伏身趴在吉克的背上，艾伦几乎从后面抱住了吉克。  
　　艾伦的手掌覆在吉克的肚脐上，手指在肚脐的边缘打转。  
　　这里很痛吧，被雷枪贯穿的时候。艾伦说。艾伦的声音轻轻的，与这夜晚的宁静很相配。  
　　接着艾伦把指尖部分手套有破损的那个手指探进了吉克腹肌下方中央的那个浅穴，就像不久前雷枪插入这里。只是浅得多，轻得多，一点不痛，可却像触发了什么闪电，一道又一道颤瑟的电流往吉克的大脑奔流而去，震得他不得不定住身体，屏住呼吸。风更大了。现在踏上陆地的水手回到了海里，不同的是现在没有船，没有勉强保持平衡的甲板；现在他仿佛两脚站立在海中，脚尖堪堪触到海底的白沙，可被浪花卷入深海只是时间问题而已，他已经无法站稳了。  
　　别动。艾伦咕哝着说。于是吉克抬头看向窗檐上的棒球，像溺水者抬起头来让自己的鼻腔得到最后一口空气。艾伦身体的热度覆盖在他背上，可晚风还是冷飕飕的。吉克这一抬头，就看见那棒球被吹得又动了动；它往里滚了滚，接着缓缓地向前滚了滚，以一个优美的慢动作滚向前，重心慢慢地探出了边界；棒球以一个慢动作掉了下去。  
　　——不！吉克喊出声来，同时一只手抬起来仿佛想去够那个棒球，如果不是艾伦抓他抓得那么紧，他仿佛要撑不住平衡倒在桌上。艾伦没有看他看的那个方向，艾伦仍然保持着原来的动作。下巴悬在吉克肩膀上方一点点的位置，圈着他的腰把手指伸进他的肚脐里。艾伦看都没看一眼窗檐。  
　　他们保持这样的定格一段时间。可能是几秒钟，也可能是一个世纪，以一个姿态诡异的雕像形状站着。接着吉克看见了。

　　棒球像被钉刺在刑架上的罪人一样被一根细细的像骨又像水晶的东西穿刺。那根蓝白色的荆棘在月光下泛着冰冷的光彩，仿佛正在缓缓生长；它确实在缓缓生长，一点一点，托着被刺穿的棒球升起，就像巨人从大地升起。  
　　艾伦放开他。艾伦走到窗边，伸手拿过骨刺上的棒球，把它放回口袋，若无其事得好像只是去喝了杯水。他转过身来时吉克看见他眼下的巨人力量纹路。是战锤巨人的能力。  
　　怎么了？艾伦问，仿佛不明白吉克看他的眼神一样。那种不解的表面还是包裹着一如往常的淡漠，好像他的视线从未冰冷，也不会灼热。带着这样平静的眼睛，也还没叫吉克穿上衣服，艾伦径自走向门口打开门，出去之前说，很有意思，我们以后可以试一试更多的接触。

 

 

 

　　  
　　

　　

[1]可以参考霍尔拜因的系列版画《死神之舞》。

**Author's Note:**

> 艾伦视角：  
> 《所爱之神》https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062063


End file.
